All I Want
by Sayforever
Summary: Clare Edwards is all Drew wants but because of her recent break up with Elli and her friendships with Alli and Adam will she ever fall for him or will his love forever be unrequited?
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want**

**Chapter one: Take Me Home Tonight**

It was just another Saturday night, the first nice one in a long time because of the extra harsh winter this year; and I decided to take advantadge of it. I just needed someone to share it with and Adam was at Fiona's as usual so I decided to go hang out with Drew. Much to Alli's disliking we had sort of become friends since Adam started going out with Fiona.

I was taking a shower when I heard a knock on the door. What the hell, I thought. Who would be knocking at nine 'o clock? I was getting ready to go to Above The Dot to hang out but for obvious reasons now I had to hold off for a while. I got out of the shower, put on a pair of pants, and opend the door, my shirt would have to wait.

"Clare hey what are you doing out so late?"  
"I came to hang out but you look busy so we can hang out later."

"No I was just going ot go to Above The Dot but if you want to hang that's cool," I was secretly hoping Clare would want to come with me but I knew her too well there was no way she would go.

"Oh well I was just thinking about going out and having some fun so that would be nice but you have to put a shirt on first."  
"Oh darn that kills all the fun then, we might as well just stay here."

"Oh shut up and put a shirt on Torres." Now that was a command I was not used to, in fact I was more used to hearing the opposite; but I put a shirt on anyway and out we went.

When we got to the club they were playing a techno sounding song Drew kept looking at me durring for what seemed like no reason, that is untill the chorus came in,then I understood.

"What," I asked playing cool.

"Well it's just that this song kinda swears a lot."  
"I noticed."

"And that's not a problem?"  
"Not for me is it for you?"  
"Well no but I just thought-"  
"That I couldn't listen to it?"  
"Well yeah."  
I laughed and before I knew it the next song was on: 'Only The Good Die Young'.

"Oh I love tihs song," I said and started to do some fiftys looking dance to see how Drew would react.

"That's not really how you dance is it?"  
"Of course not I was just messing with you," I said and then I _really _danced.

"Wow now _that _is so much better."  
"Yeah what do you know I can party _and _dance."  
"Hey what does that mean?"  
"That you act like I'm not allowed to have any fun."  
"Alright I'm sorry from now on I won't."  
"Thanks I said but then something happened that totally killed my night, the song that K.C. and I danced to came on.

"Wanna da-" Drew started but I cut him off by running out. I sat down and just cried.

"Hey Clare what's wrong?"  
"That was mine and K.C.'s song."  
"Oh," he replied with that tone he always used when I mentioned K.C. or Elli.

"I thought you were over him I mean you went out with Elli right?"  
"Yeah but I just can't hear that song."  
"Okay so do you want me to take you home?"  
"No it's okay I can walk."  
"Clare please just let me take you home tonight." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Friends **

We were friends and that was all we could ever be Drew went out with Alli she was already mad enough that we were friends but if we actually dated she would never forgive me; and not only that but he _cheated _on Alli and I could not deal with that.

"Hey Clare what on earth are you thinking about?"

"Adam you scared me."

"Sorry but you were totally zoned out and from my experience that is never good."

"It's just, well do you think that Drew likes me?"  
"Clare you can't go out with Drew."

"I know but I think he likes me, when we hung out Saturday he seemed awful flirty and whenever I mention K.C. or Eli he gets all weird."

"I knew you two becoming friends was a bad idea, Clare of course he likes you, watch his face when he looks at you."

"But we have so much against us;Alli and you, I just broke up with Elli."  
"I know but he really likes you so if you two really wanted to date I would fully support it."

"Well Adam that's sweet but I just can't.

"I understand an so will Drew."

It was Monday night; movie night for Adam, Drew, and I. This week we were watching my pick, a romance. I was on the couch right next to Drew it got to a really sweet part in the movie and I couldn't help it I leaned on Drew's shoulder. He seemed to have noticed and he looked over at me, we had an intense moment of eye contact and he kissed me. He was so sweet, it was the most gentle kiss I had ever experienced. It was getting late and we both forgot about Adam,

"Okay I guess I'm going to bed then," he said awkwardly.

"Good night Adam," I said and as he went off to his room I leaned on Drew, who was now laying down, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Boyfriend**

"Shoot I have to go home and get dressed and I'm going to be late to school."  
"No you won't I'll drive you."  
"But then you'll be late too."  
"I think Adam might have some of Gracie's clothes maybe he'll let you borrow them."  
"Hey little bro," Drew said as Adam came into the room, "Do you have any of Gracie's clothes that Clare could borrow?"  
"Yeah sure."

"Drew?"  
"Yeah," he asked he was driving all of us to school.

"So maybe for a while we should just stay friends I mean I just broke up with Eli."  
"Okay I'll wait, as long as it takes."  
"Drew?"  
"Hum?"  
"I changed my mind I really want to be with you but I just don't want to hurt Eli again."

"So let's just go on a date tonight and see what happens."  
"And what if it works out?"  
"Then we keep it on the D.L. for a while."

"And what if it doesn't work?"  
"Then we go back to being friends."

"Really?"  
"Yeah Clare I like you, sometimes so much that it scares me but I also don't want to lose you so I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."  
"You mean that?"  
"Of course I do."

"But what about Alli?"  
"All I want is to be your boyfriend."  
"Uh Drew,"  
"Yeah what's up Adam?"  
"You passed the school."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 First Date: **

**A\N: okay so ****I** apologize for taking so long to update but a lack of reviews+lack of inspiration=a writer's blocked me, so to hopefully prevent this from happening often I will add review starters at the end of chapters from now on. And now to the story.

**It was seven o' clock, time for Drew and I ti try this whole dating thing and sense it had only been a week sense my break up with Elli we decided to take things extra slow.**  
**Seven thirty hit; well gee Drew I didn't mean show-up-half-an-hour-late-to-our-first-date slow, I thought but before I knew it it was eight. Something was very wrong here,Drew wouldn't stand me up I had to call Adam, but the second I walked out of The Dot I dropped my phone and screamed. "Drew! oh my God what happened?" All I saw was him laying on the cold hard ground completely unconscious.**

**"Elli, I need a ride to the hospital please your the only one I can think of to call right now," I begged over the phone after I called the ambulance for Drew.**

**"Why do you need to go to the hospital? Clare are you alright should I call an ambulance?"  
"No I'm fine I just need a ride please."  
"Alright I'm on my way."**

**When I got to the hospital I ran to the receptionist right away, "Excuse me but do you know where Drew Torres' room is?"  
"Yeah just let me look it up real quick, he's in room 33"  
"Okay awesome thank you."**

**"But you can't go in there," she started but I was already on my way."**

**_Review Starter: Okay so what do you think should happen to Drew? And what do you think Clare should do? And Elli? What should happen in the next chapter? And finally just a note you don't have to use any of these I just wanted to give ideas for those who don't know what to review about any thoughts or ideas would help. THANK YOU for all the R+R's favorites alerts and so on so far and all the ones to come. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**All I Want**

**Chapter 6: Wait For You**

**"Drew," I whispered as**** I walked in the room and saw him laying still on the hospital bed.**

**"I'm sorry miss but Drew can't have visitors right now," said a nurse with an edge as sharp as a knife in her voice and she escorted me back to the waiting room.**

**"Hey did you find anything out," Elli asked when I returned.**

**"No and I'm worried."  
"I'm sure everything will be fine," he said and wrapped his arms around me. I was both too exausted and to scared to shake him off and him holding me made me feel better.**

**"Miss, Drew can have visitors now," said the same nurse what felt like hours later.**

**"Drew what happened," I asked.**

**"I don't know one minute I was on my way to our date and the next, well I was here."  
"The doctor checked and it appears Drew has a form of illegal drug in his system."  
"What? Drew did you do drugs?"  
"No I don't know what happened."  
"If this is true then someone drugged him."  
"Oh my God who would do that Drew where were you before our date?"  
"Home."  
"Who else was there?"  
"Just mom and Adam, no wait Adam had someone over but I don't remember who, so great first date so far right?"**

**"Drew I can't do this."**

**"Do what Clare?"  
"Go out with you I mean for goodness sakes were in the hospital on our first date."  
"Which means it can only get better from here."**

**"Drew I'm serious!"**

**"And so am I."  
"I just think this is a sign, I need some time to think."  
"Okay take all the time you want because I'll wait for you."  
"Thanks for understanding Drew, I should go."  
"Elli take me home please."  
"Okay hey are you alright?"  
"No I had to break up with Drew."  
"You guys were dating?"  
"Sort of, today was supposed to be our first date."  
"Ouch Clare I know that you feel like you were always taking a back seat to Julia but I promise you if you take me back I won't screw it up this time."**

**"Elli I **_**just **_**can't ."  
"Let me prove it to you."  
"How," I asked but my question was soon answered by his lips on mine...

* * *

**

_**Review starters: What do you think Clare should do? What would you do if you were her? who do you think drugged Drew? Will Clare take Elli back?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Secrets_

"So today's the day I meet Jessica I am so nervous."

"Why, she's your ex-boyfriend's girlfriend?"  
"Well I'm trying to stay friends with Elli and what if she hates me?"  
"Why on Earth would anyone hate you Clare?"

"Because I'm Elli's ex Drew."  
"So you're exactly that, an ex, look why don't you check with Elli and see if you can bring me?"  
"Why?"  
"Because first of all you'd be more comfortable and I'm your boyfriend aka living proof that you've moved on."  
"Okay I'll check with Elli."  
Later that night it was time to meet her, Elli agreed that bringing Drew was a good idea.

"Yeah I really think Jessie will love you guys."  
"Awesome,"  
"Clare I'm really glad we were both able to move on."  
"Yeah me too; and even more glad we agreed to stay friends I would hate to lose you."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

It was time for dinner and we all agreed to meet at a neutral place, the dot.

When I got to the Dot I saw her,

"Wow she's pretty."  
"Oh so are you Clare don't worry so much."  
"Howdy y'all I'm Jessica but y'all can call me Jessie."  
" Hi I'm Clare," I said honestly shocked by her friendliness towards me.

"And who is he?Not that he's my type but I mean he is standin' right there."

"Oh I'm Drew."  
"Well howdy."

"So how did you two meet?"

"Well we were at a library and we were each on different sides of the same shelf and we pulled a book off at the same time;"

"And then we saw each other."  
"So I totally ran to the other side and with my southern hospitality introduced myself and bam!"  
"It was like instant"  
"It was totally amazing," they both said at the same time.

When we finally got back to Drew's house Adam met up with us.

"Hey guys where 'ya been?"  
"Oh at the Dot we met Elli and his girlfriend."  
"Okay i would ask why but that is _so _not the point of our conversation."  
"Okay what _is_ the point?"  
"Drew I know who drugged you."  
"Adam really who was it?"  
"It was, promise you won't do anything to the person?"  
"Yes I don't really care anymore I'm happy so there is no point in crucifying Elli."  
"Hey how did you know it was him?"  
"Adam you were kind of obvious about it."

"Oh well I hope I'm not this obvious about everything."  
"Of course you are little bro your transparent; no offense."  
"None taken because you don't know as much as you think,"  
"Oh mysterious much?"  
"See? You don't know _everything_."

* * *

So what doesn't Drew know you might ask? He doesn't know my one secret, the one thing that no one will ever know because it would hurt too many people, but what is my secret?

Well my secret is…

A\N: PSYCH! Adam's secret is next chapter sorry I can't give you _everything _in one chapter now could I?

_Review starter:_

_Okay so I think you can come up with your own reviews for this one. _:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Adam Gives All His Secrets Away

"It's Clare," I said to Eli.  
"What about her?"  
"I like her."  
"But what about Drew?"

"I know and that's why I'm not doing anything but unrequited love sucks."  
"Wait so do you like her or _love _her?"  
"I love her."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I know."

"So what are you going to do about it?"  
"Nothing while Drew's with her."

"Ouch, how long have you loved her?"  
"Since we met her but then there was you."  
"Well why didn't you make a move after me?"  
"I wanted to give her time to heal but apparently I gave her too much time."

"Why didn't you tell me you liked her."  
"What good would that have done?"

"I wouldn't have shoved it in your face so much for one, but wait what about Fiona?"

"It was a crush."

"So how are you so sure that this isn't?"  
"I just know, Eli you loved Clare right?"

"Yeah."  
"How did you know you loved her?"  
"I don't know I just _did_"  
"Exactly."

I never promised Adam that I wouldn't tell anyone and I honestly think it would be better if I told Clare and Drew so they would tone down the P.D.A around him.

"He what?"  
"Look Drew, don't be mad at Adam you can't help who you fall in love with."  
"Clare aren't you going to say something?"  
""How long?"  
"Since he met you."  
"Oh my Gosh and he's held it all inside this long?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow okay we'll tone down the P.D.A in front of Adam."  
"Thanks I don't want him to get hurt but keep this secret guys because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone least of all you two."

"Ye we got it."


	8. Chapter 8

~*Last chapter~*

A\N: So I really didn't just want to rush an end to this story but honestly my writer's block has totally killed this poor story :( so here it is: THE FINAL CHAPTER.

"Drew I am _so _sorry."  
"Clare what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"  
"Adam is in love with me."  
"That's not your fault Clare it's not hard to fall in love with you."  
"But Eli drugged you."  
"And?"  
"He's my ex and he did it because he was jealous."  
"But he has Jessica now, look if you want to leave me Clare I'll let you go you don't have to make excuses."  
"I don't _want _to leave you in fact I would rather die than leave you."  
"Good because I feel the same way. So we'll get through the rest of this together, we're in love and happy and nothing else matters."


End file.
